Terror
by Guardingangels86
Summary: I told Sikowitz years ago that I had never experienced true terror, which, was true. That is, until I was faced with the prospect of becoming a father. Future Fic.


Disclaimer: I in now way own any of the wonderfully diverse characters Dan Schneider (although I totally wish Beck was mine…). Enjoy the story!

JBJBJBJBJBBJBJBJBJB

Beck was sound asleep when he heard a disturbing sound coming from the bathroom. He sleepily looked over at the bright red numbers shining from his alarm clock.

'_2 am…why the hell am I up this early?_' he asked himself. He shifted his body so that he could face the side of the bed his wife was laying on. At least, it was the side she was SUPPOSED to be laying on. Jade was nowhere in sight. The bed was still warm where she once laid and the smell of her Vanilla shampoo lingered on the pillow.

"Jade?" Beck called out gently, hopping out of bed to check on the noises in the bathroom. Laying hunched in the corner of the bathroom over the toilet was his beautiful wife, Jadelyn Oliver.

"Jade! What's wrong, babe?" He asked, worry laced in his voice. Jade shook her as Beck put his arms around her.

"Ugh, nothing, I just think I'm catching a stomach bug or something. I betcha it was from that BBQ Vega had today. Last time I eat her cooking." She grumbled angrily. Beck smiled as he swept Jade's dark locks behind her ear.

Though Tori Vega was now Tori Harris, Jade still affectionately called her Vega. The 6 years since high school eased Jade's anger towards Tori (and Tori falling in love with a man that wasn't Beck certainly helped eased the tension that had existed between them) and they only playfully bashed each other now.

Beck kissed Jade's forehead and felt the heat radiating from her.

"I think you are running a slight fever. Why don't you head back to bed and I'll bring you some Ginger Ale?"

"Bleh, I hate that stuff. And I have a feeling the minute I try to leave the bathroom, I'll have to vomit my guts out again. I'll just stay here" She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled against her hair and rolled his eyes.

"Jadey…you need to try and rest. I know you hate the stuff, but, Ginger Ale will sooth your stomach." Jade growled at the nickname while Beck snickered.

"Fine…go get me some" She commanded.

"Magic word?" He asked kindly as he shifted to follow her demands.

"Lotion" she answered with a smirk, remembering their game from years ago.

"Actually, this time, it was Peanut Butter, but, I'll accept your lotion"

"Peanut Butter is 2 words, genius." She replied sharply.

"Touché" Beck replied as he left the bathroom.

By the time Beck returned, he saw Jade huddled up against the wall with her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. He smiled at her as he set the drink on the side table of their bed. He headed back the bathroom, which was connected to their room, and lifted Jade to take her to bed. As feisty as Jade was, pretty tiny in comparison to her attitude, making it easy for Beck to win many arguments by simply dragging her off to their room and 'convincing' her to see things his way.

After tucking her into bed, Beck joined her on his side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Jade awoke the next morning dizzy and sick. Her stomach did flips as her eyes opened to greet the bright sun.

"Oh God, what the hell…" she groaned as she tried sitting up. Her stomach lurched as she jumped out of bed and ran back towards the bathroom, yet again, vomiting.

As she was hovered of the porcelain device, she felt a strong hand rubbing her shoulder while the other hand gathered her hair in a ponytail behind her.

Her stomach proceeded to empty all contents and evidence from the previous day, which left Jade dizzy and faint.

She gasped for air once the ordeal was over, happy that the uncomfortable feeling was gone and now replaced with a sense of relief.

"Babe, I think you should go to the doctor" Beck said, although he knew it would be shot down

"No way, I'm staying away from those people." She stated, pushing herself towards the sink so she could wash the taste out of her mouth. Beck sighed disapprovingly.

Jade had been afraid of the doctor ever since her mother was diagnosed with cancer nearly 10 years before. Her fear got worse after her mother's death and Jade's own near death experience after a car accident.

"_People only go there to die" _she once told him. His reply was, of course "_You lived",_ but, she would turn around and ignore him afterwards.

"Jade, what if this is something serious? I would rather know so we can fix this in advance" Beck said, trying to talk some sense into the beauty.

"I'm fine," she replied "I told you, it was Vega's cooking. Now that all of it is out of my system, I'm sure I'll start to feel better. Now, I was breakfast" she said in a flat tone.

Beck wanted to push more, but he knew she would just shut him out if he did.

"Okay, fine, what do you want?" He asked

"I don't know, surprise me" she answered as she walked into their bedroom. Beck quickly glanced over at the clock and gasped.

"Crap, it's almost 12. Robbie and Cat will be over any minute to drop off Ionee" He said, rushing to change out of his pajamas.

"Shoot! I forgot they were coming by!" Jade yelled as she too began changing.

Robbie became a Technical Producer and Cat (surprisingly) became a nurse. They usually worked on different days so their 2 year old daughter, Ionee, would be cared for. However, Cat was asked to cover a shift and, as a result, someone needed to babysit their daughter. Beck and Jade gladly volunteered.

Not long after they had changed, the doorbell had rung.

"Just in time" Jade stated as she went to open the door. To her enjoyment, a bright eyed Cat and a smiling Robbie were at the door with a happy Ionee in Cat's arms. Ionee's black curls bounced as she excitedly leapt into her aunt's arms. Her light brown eyes shone with excitement as she hugged her aunt.

"Aunt Jade! I wuv you!" she excitedly yelled. She had the same excitement and charisma for life that Cat did, never missing a chance to smile.

"Thanks for watching her, Jade. " Robbie said as he handed Jade a bag with supplies for the toddler.

" Yeah, no problem, who wouldn't love seeing this little munchkin's face?" Jade said affectionately as she reciprocated her "niece's' hug.

"Munchkin? What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled, her trademark question making everyone roll their eyes.

"Nothing, hon, nothing at all" Robbie answered as he kissed her forehead. Cat was still just as effervescent and emotional as she had been in high school. Most people who didn't know Cat thought she was just plain old stupid, but, graduating with a Bachelors in Nursing at the top of her class proved to everyone that she was just in her own little world, not stupid.

"Hehe, kk!" she said as she giggled. "Mommy and Daddy will be back for you a little later, okay sweetie?" Cat said, talking to her little girl.

"KK!" she stated, smiling brightly. Jade rolled her eyes with a smile at how alike the 2 girls were. Robbie nodded his head as if you say goodbye and wave to Beck, who was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

Jade closed the door and put Ionee on the floor, turning the TV to Barney.

"Oh ,yay!" Ionee exclaimed as she sat down with her favorite toy, a stuffed Panda Bear named "Baba". When she squeezed him, the voices of her father and mother saying "I love you, Angel" sounded in her ear and made her even happier.

"I would love a little girl like her" Jade said, absent-mindedly to Beck and he placed a waffle on a plate and handed it to Jade.

" Me too." He replied, kissing Jade on the forehead.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

After play catch, Frisbee, eating lunch and taking a nap, Ionee was ready to head home. Robbie and Cat came back for her around 5 and left the remainder of the evening to Jade and Beck.

"Well, that was quite the day, wasn't it?" Jade stated as she picked up the pillows and sheets that had been used to make forts with Ionee. Jade wasn't a play-mate type of woman, but she had a soft spot for her best friend's daughter and did all she could to make Ionee happy.

"Tiresome is what it was" Beck said with a sigh as he plopped down on the couch. Ionee had a wild and free spirit that made her hard to keep up with.

"Yeah, but, at least she's a sweet kid" Jade replied. Beck nodded in agreement.

"How many kids do you want?" Jade suddenly asked. Beck raised his eyebrows in surprise at her question. They had agreed to wait at least 3 years into their marriage to think about kids. Considering they had a year left before that deal was up, he was surprised she was asking so soon.

"I don't know," he replied "I mean, I kinda always wanted a lot of kids since I was an only child. I always wished I could have a bunch of playmates growing up. So, maybe 5?". Jade balked at his answer

"God, how many kids do you want to come out my vag?" She asked honestly. Beck chuckled at her blunt response.

"As many as you want" he replied honestly, quickly kissing her lips. After that, there was a comfortable silence between them.

Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
